zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonrei and Li-en
Wonrei Wonrei (ウォンレイ Wonrei) is a teenage Mamodo whose goal is to become a protective king. To express this point, he is protective of his partner and lover Li-En, and acts as her shield; at one point, he tried to protect her by not getting her involved in the battle for king, but was reminded by Kiyo and Zatch that he had to fight with her, as this form was just him running away. He tends to be very polite towards others, particularly his friends like Zatch and Kiyo, as well as other people such as Li-En`s grandparents. He also shows fierce hostility towards those whose ideals he doesn't agree with or those that try to harm Li-En or break them apart. He met Li-En at a restaurant in Hong Kong when she was overeating in order to express her anger at her date running away at the mere mentioning of her father. Wonrei stopped her from eating any further, saying it was bad for her health, but Li-En insisted on being left alone. Eventually, the two sat down and talked, eventually beginning their relationship, and as luck would have it Li-En was selected as the owner of Wonrei's spellbook. As soon as she read the book, Wonrei told Li-En about the battle for Mamodo King, and asked if she would fight alongside him, to which Li-En replied that she would, without a second thought. From then on, the two helped each other prepare for the battles, with Wonrei teaching Li-En how to control her power from within and Li-En teaching Wonrei kung-fu; with these techniques, they easily defeated every opponent that came before them. However, things became complicated when Wonrei stated that he wanted to quit the battle, out of fear that Li-En would get hurt or worse, something that Li-En didn't agree with. Wonrei was then encountered by Li-Akron, Li-En's father, who stated that though he didn't care about the battle for King, he was upset over the fact that Wonrei was getting Li-En involved; Wonrei complied with Li-Akron's demands, mostly out of fear for Li-En's safety. Li-Akron had Wonrei bound and locked up along with his spellbook in a steel cage on a deserted island where his organization stored all its valuables, such as gold and weapons. Eventually, Li-En made her way to the island with the help of Zatch and Kiyo, but were interrupted from freeing Wonrei immediately by the appearance of another Mamodo team, Zabas and Galliont, who Zatch and Kiyo battled while Li-En went to rescue Wonrei. The young Mamodo expresses that he didn't want her to come and tries to make her leave, but Li-En stated that she wanted to fight with him and was unconcerned with anything else; Wonrei stated then that he hated Li-En and told her to leave him alone, but even then Li-En wouldn't leave, and went so far as to defend him from Zabas and Galliont, stating that what she felt for him was no lie and because of that, she would protect him. Wonrei became shocked and frightened, begging her to leave, but Li-En simply jokingly asked why he was so concerned for her welfare if he hated her; Zatch and Kiyo later spoke out that Li-En would not give up on him, stating that she had come to save him and suffered massive injury because of it, but nonetheless pushed on because wanted to fight alongside him and would sacrifice everything to help him become king. They asked if he would truly go and dismiss her feelings and if he was truly still afraid of involving Li-En in the battle; they stated that if Wonrei truly cherished Li-En in any way, he should become her shield and protect her from any and all dangers, even those that may cost him his life, and if he won't protect Li-En and just continue to run away from obstacles, there was no possible way he could become king. With these thoughts in mind, and Zabas preparing to attacking Li-En, Wonrei broke free of his prison and tossed Li-En the book, breaking free of his prison and heavily damaging Zabas with his Go Boren spell, swearing that he would always protect Li-En from danger and together they would win the battle. Wonrei then went on to easily defeat an enraged Zabas using a combination of spells and kung-fu techniques; after winning, Wonrei refrained from burning Zabas's book and thanked Zatch and Kiyo for aiding Li-En as well as guiding him back towards fulfilling his dream, but the two stated that the real reason they came so far was because of Li-En's passion for him, and Zatch asked if Wonrei if he would become a kind king like him, to which Wonrei said he would. Wonrei and Li-En then left after Zatch and Kiyo told them that they would handle the guards and Zabas, but the two lovers soon encountered Li-Akron, who was not about to let Wonrei leave with Li-En, but Wonrei claimed that he would stay with her and protect her, even if he disapproved, as he would no longer run away, no matter who his enemy was. Li-Akron attempted to do away with Wonrei himself, but was stopped after seeing Wonrei's resolve and deep love for Li-En reflected in his eyes, and left them alone. The two then happily left, feeling happy knowing they were together and that they were not the only ones with a noble goal, and shared a passionate kiss with each other. Wonrei and Li-En are later recruited by Dr. Riddles to fight Milordo-Z, and arrived in time to save Tia, who was safekeeping Zatch’s book, from Byonko’s Ancient Mamodo. Although she was frightened at fist, the two reassured her that they wouldn't harm her as they were friends of Zatch and Kiyo and therefore her allies; Wonrei and Li-En lated finished off their forces with their Rao Diboren spell, leaving Kido and Dr. Riddles to burn their books. Later, when the group of heroes stormed the ruins and were separated by Zofis, Wonrei and Li-En teamed up with Tia and Megumi against Tsaolon, the first of the Four Supreme Mamodo, and his partner Genso, a human partner who revealed that he enjoyed fighting and who wasn't being manipulated by Zofis due to him promising Genso that he would be able to fight many strong opponents if he stayed, due to Genso not caring about who became king or the battle in general. During the battle, Wonrei insisted on fighting them alone, saying he would protect the others, but Tia and Megumi insisted on helping, and asked Li-En how she could agree to this; Li-En tells Tia and Megumi that they do love each other, but despite this, they are destined to be apart. It is revealed during this battle that after escaping from Li-Akron, they went to live with Li-En's grandparents and lived a happy life with them; Li-En wished that this life of theirs could last forever, but was reminded by Wonrei that because he was a Mamodo and Li-En was human, they would eventually be separated whether they won the battle or not. He then told Li-En that they only way they could be together forever was to hold on to the memories of the joyous times they had together, and leave their hearts with each other. The two then ultimately accept their destiny and resolve to continue fighting; as the battle rages on, Wonrei continues to fight despite being gravely injured and now unable to use spells due to Li-En's power from within being completely spent, and as Tia and Megumi learn that Wonrei and Li-En have accepted being two worlds apart from each other one day, they offer all their energy to them, allowing the two to defeat Tsaolon and Genso with a supercharged Rao Diboren that burns Tsaolon's book, as well as one final punch from Wonrei rendering Genso unconscious. Wonrei states that this was the result that would always come to those that tried to harm the ones that he protected; it was Wonrei's strength and courage that inspires Tia to ask to become Wonrei's apprentice, swearing that she will learn everything she can from him, and Wonrei agrees, stating that his goal of being a protective king would be an ideal goal for Tia, a Mamodo who fights with shields, and because he sees a bit of himself and his ideals in Tia. As the two teams continue to travel through the ruins, they find themselves the first to battle Demolt and Roberto Vile, the last of the Four Supreme Mamodo, who fatally stabs Wonrei with his blades, leaving him in a critical condition; even with Tia's fully charged ''Saifojio'' spell used on him, Wonrei doesn't awaken until the end of the battle, attacking and then finishing off Demolt by making him spit out his partner and burn his book. Wonrei and Li-En then aid in the fight against Zofis, but later stand down as soon as Brago and Sherry appeared. The two then returned to Li-En's grandparents' home when the battle was over. In the Faudo story arc, Wonrei is forced to fight alongside a team of Mamodo working to revive Faudo after the leader behind the plot, Riou, placed the curse of Faudo upon Li-En; the team of Rodeaux and Chita come to meet and retrieve them, and after a quick spar, Rodeaux explained the nature of Li-En's curse, stating that if they refused or if Faudo wasn't revived in four days, Li-En would die from the curse. Seeing no other way to help Li-En, even with the knowledge that they were betraying their allies, Wonrei agrees to their demands. Eventually, when Zatch and his friends infiltrate Faudo, Wonrei battles them alonside Zaruchim and Raushin, constantly showing how upset he is for having to harm his true allies; even after Kiyo explains that they have a way to eliminate the threat of Faudo without Li-En having to die, Wonrei continues to fight, due to Zaruchim explaining that there was no way to save those who were cursed other than to remove the seal. Ultimately, Zatch and Kiyo escape along with Ponygon, Sunbeam, Momon, and Elle, but Wonrei and Zaruchim succeed in capturing Tia, Megumi, Kanchomé, and Folgore; Wonrei considers himself an enemy of Zatch's at this point, but Tia explains that they are not enemies and Zatch will come to save him and Li-En along with them. Eventually, they use their power to attempt to destroy the seal on Faudo before the sunrise, and the end of the time limit; Li-En tries to keep her power from within limited in order to prevent Faudo's revival, but Wonrei forces her to use all her power. Once Faudo is successfully revived, though, Wonrei and Li-en immediately rejoin Zatch’s group to find a way to send Faudo back to the Mamodo World. At this point, their story alters between the anime and manga: Anime: After attempting and failing to send Faudo back to the Mamodo World as originally planned, the main group enters Faudo again and splits into two groups, with Wonrei and Li-En joing Zatch's group of him, Kiyo, Tia, Megumi, Riya, and Aleshie. While traveling inside, they encounter Rodeaux and Chita, who Wonrei and Li-En offer to fight alone while the rest of the group moves on. At first, Wonrei and Li-En have the upper hand with their combination of spells and kung-fu, but Rodeaux gains an advantage over them using the powers of Faudo to create clones of himself and boost the intensity of Chita's power from within. After a clash of their strongest spells, Li-En is then shown images of her happy times with Wonrei as he shields her; she is then taken to a space with her and Wonrei, where he says without voice that he is happy she is safe, and after a final embrace, Li-En awakes to find that Wonrei's book is burned, and his headband is left behind, with the words "We will always be together," engraved on the inside, leaving Li-En in tears. Manga: The''' group stays as one main group in the manga, and after Kiyo dies, they encounter the empowered Poosophagus, who was pursuing them and had cut off most of the groups escapes by sealing the exits and destroying the ground. Wonrei saves Kiyo from falling and tosses him back to Momon. Wonrei states that he will hold Poosophagus back while they escape, stating that he owes this to them as he attacked them, his friends who were trying to save them both, and was willing to sacrifice the entire world for Li-En to live, apologizing and stating that he couldn't become a protective king. As the door closes, he asks them to forgive him, stating that he doesn't care whether he becomes king or not and that he was weak and pitiful, but still wanted to protect everyone. Poosophagus realizes that Wonrei was one of the 100 children fighting for the crown, and sympathized with him because he most likely had to beg and appeal to many hmans before finding the right one. Wonrei says this is true, and that there are people he must protect behind him, but Poosophagus refuses to acknowledge Wonrei as a threat, seeing as how he is alone and can't cast spells without his partner; they then see that the others are trying to break the wall, but to no avail. Poosophagus plays with Wonrei at first, showing his "upgrades" that he was saving for Megumi, but as soon as he tries to go to Megumi, they begin their fight. Poosophagus mercilessly beats Wonrei, mostly expressing his grudge towards Kiyo for solving his riddles and making him appear foolish, but Wonrei still refuses to let him harm the others, especially Kiyo, who saved Li-En's life and is trying to protect the world; due to his injuries, he becomes unable to fight back, but Li-En, who is brought back along with Tia and Megumi by Momon while the others moved on, saves Wonrei by casting his spells, saying that she will stand by him and fight even though they are not truly next to each other; Tia and Megumi stay behind due to still retaining a small amount of power from within, which they will use to cast Saifogeo if needed. Wonrei then battles by shouting specific phrases which represent the spells, and Li-En casts the spells, but Poosophagus confuses her by imitating Wonrei and using their spells against him, leaving Wonrei powerless again. Li-En asks Megumi to cast Tia's "Seoshi" defense on Wonrei, but since they don't know his position and using Seoshi would use up the last of their power from within so Saifogeo couldn't be used, such an act would be pointless; Li-En then hears Wonrei asking her to stay by his side and keep his image in her heart. With this, Li-En blindfolds herself and, with the image of Wonrei protecting her in her mind, becomes able to see him clearly and cast spells with perfect timing, despite the wall in between them and Wonrei's injured body. With Tia's Saifogeo cast on her, Li-En continues to supply spells for Wonrei, remembering Wonrei constantly training to become stronger and protect her. With their final spell, "Go Raio Diboren," they destroy Poosophagus's body before Wonrei ultimately collapses from exhaustion, but as soon as everyone celebrates, Poosophagus activates his self-destruct function, threatening to kill Wonrei and himself. With no power from within left and Wonrei with no strength remaining, Li-En asks Tia and Megumi to burn his book, so he can return to the Mamodo World before dying, but Poosophagus explains that the wall can't stand up to the explosion his self-destruction creates, so everyone on the other side will be eradicated in addition to Wonrei; with this in mind, Wonrei gathers more strength than ever before and stands up to protect the others despite his rapidly fading body, an act that Poosophagus laughs at. Li-En states that she will use her remaining energy to cast a spell, but the book creates a bubble of light that pushes her away and shows her the images of her daily life with Wonrei; seeing a time where they are watching the sunset, she hears Wonrei's thoughts of how in love he is with her and how he enjoys her smile, and how he will protect the one who gave him that happy life and wore that smiling face even if he is destroyed. With this, Wonrei's body explodes with light and power, allowing him to shield the girls from the explosion; as Li-En awakens in a space of light, she sees Wonrei looking over an unconscious Tia and Megumi, and tells Li-En they are all right, though his voice is gone. He then looks over Li-En's body and sees that she is safe as well, and mouths "I'm so glad" and smiles, leading to a tearful embrace between the two lovers, with Li-En thanking Wonrei for always protecting her. As Li-En awakens, she sees Tia and Megumi, who tearfully tell her that Wonrei has been sent back to the Mamodo World, but that he succeeded in protecting them as a fragment of the wall cut in the shape of his body is right in front of them; Tia wonders if Wonrei died while protecting them, but Li-En says it's fine as Wonrei didn't say goodbye and left behind his headband as a way of showing them he was alright. They then see the inscribed message in his headband, the same as in the anime ("We will always be together"), and Li-En tearfully holds onto the headband, thanking Wonrei and saying that they will always be together. During the final fight with Clear Note, Wonrei's spirit appears to aid Zatch by granting him the use of his strongest spell, "Shin Goraio Diboren," which was used to destroy Clear Note's ultimate form. After Zatch won the battle and became king of the Mamodo world, Wonrei was revived, along with all the other Mamodo in the Mamodo World, and given back his body. He is seen at an Asian-designed school along with Danny, and sent a postcard to Li-En, which included a letter as well as the photo of the 100 candidates in the battle. Li-En Li-En (リィエン Rīen) is a young female kung-fu expert, and the daughter of a Chinese triad boss named Li-Akron. Compared to her father, Li-En has a very warm-hearted and compassionate personality. However, she also tends to do rash things, such as when she overate over her date running away and fighting opponents alone in battle. She is in love with her partner Wonrei, and as such would do anything for him, no matter how hurt she gets in the process. She longs for a boyfriend, but everyone she goes out with her gets too scared when they discover who her father is. After yet another unsuccessful date, Li-en decided to eat herself to death but is stopped by the Mamodo Wonrei, who scolds her for her gluttony. Li-en tells him to go away, and attempts to use force, to no avail. They get along well, and Li-en is surprised to find that Wonrei isn't afraid of her father. He tells her she is like "a bird trapped inside a cage" and should try to "spread her wings," as she gave up too easily on a happy life. As luck would have it, Li-en turns out to be Wonrei's bookkeeper. While Wonrei teaches Li-en how to fight using the book; Li-En taught Won Lei kung-fu. They become a powerful team, and despite Wonrei being a Mamodo and Li-en being a human, they fell in love; as proof of this, Li-En came to sacrifice everything from her previous life to aid Wonrei with his goal. However, Li-Akron had been spying on their battles, and after employing his style of persuasion, had Won Lei exiled. Li-En demanded to know where he was, but her father told her to forget about him and open her eyes, as he wasn't human. When Li-En was sent to her grandmother's house in Japan, she encountered Zatch and Kiyo and got their attention by stealing their spellbook; she told them the story between her and Wonrei and despite the fact that they are supposed to be enemies, Li-En desperately asks for their help. When Li-En waits for them at the airport, she believes that she may have been asking too much of them and that even if they weren't trying to help a Mamodo, the mission alone would be too dangerous. But the two arrive to help as asked after she is about to be brought back by her father's henchman. As they are traveling, the guards tell her that Wonrei is nothing but a liar and a demon, feeding Li-En with lies in order to aid him, something that Li-En refused to believe. Eventually, the two are reunited and their resolves are restored. Li-En then connects with her father for the fist time after he indirectly lets them leave, as she thanks him for letting them go. The two then went to live with Li-En's grandparents, who commonly joked about how they should be married; nonetheless, the two enjoyed their lives. In the original Japanese, Li-Yen's grandparents actually state that they are married. (Li-Yen's grandfather calls Wonlei Muko-dono, which means Son-in-law) It is here that Li-En states that the battle for Mamodo King and only wanted to be with Wonrei forever; Wonrei tells her that they will always have their memories, and that they may always live in in each others' hearts. In the third arc, Li-En falls under the influence of Leo's curse and become bedridden for most of her time under it, until the last evening of the four day time limit, where she attempts to hold back her power from within and prevent Faudo from rampaging, at the cost of her life. After being freed from the curse, Li-En aids Zatch's group, even after Wonrei's book is burned, in stopping Faudo, and is ultimately brought back to Japan before Zatch and Kiyo destroy Faudo, holding on to Wonrei's headband. She ultimately goes back to her grandparents' home and remains there until the end of the manga. Wonrei and Li-En As A Team Wonrei and Li-En are both masters of kung-fu, and so both can actively engage in battle at any time. However, because of the nature of their relationship, Wonrei often enters battles on his own while Li-En stands behind him and cast spells in accordance with Wonrei's fighting style. Like all Mamodo, Wonrei has incredible physical strength and stamina, as shown when he carries boulders and takes most enemy spells using only his body as a defense. Because of Li-En's feelings for Wonrei, their spells tend to be extremely powerful despite being only normal melee attacks involving physical enhancement. As shown in their final battle with Poosophagus in the manga, they can even cast spells with perfect timing despite Li-En not being able to see Wonrei physically. Overall, they are one of the most powerful teams in the battle. List of Spells The nature of Wonrei's powers is derived from martial arts, and often take the form of punches or kicks, sometimes improvised, enhanced with spiritual energy. Examples of this are Go Boren and Go Redoruk. Most of Wonrei's stronger spells take on the form and attributes of a tiger, such as his Rao Diboren and Goraio Diboren. * '''Boren/Bauren: Fires a blast of energy from Wonrei's fist when he punches. (Attack) * Rerudo: Creates a glass-like shield to protect from attacks. (Defense) * Redoruk/Redoruku: Strenghtens Wonrei's legs with energy, allowing him to run and jump great distances. (Assist) * Go Boren/Gou Bauren: Strenghtens Wonrei's fist with energy and then discharges that energy in the form of a punch. In the games, it can also reflect enemy attacks. (Attack) * Ganzu Boren/Ganzu Bauren: Wonrei rapidly punches with multiple Go Boren spells. (Attack) * Go Redoruk/Gou Redoruku: Strengthens Wonrei's feet and discharges the energy with a kick. (Attack) * Gar Redoruk/Garu Redoruku: Wonrei's feet are energized as he performs a high-speed spinning kick, striking down enemies like a drill. (Attack) * Rao Diboren/Raou Dibauren: Wonrei slashes down as his energy takes the form of a huge white tiger with three tails to attack. (Attack) * Go Rerudo/Gou Rerudo: Creates a stronger Rerudo than the original to defend. (Defense/Manga Only) * Dio Redoruk/Dio Redoruku: A stronger version of Go Redoruk where Wonrei's entire body is filled with energy that is discharged as he kicks. (Attack) * Rofo Diboren/Raufou Dibauren: Wonrei slashes down with his hand as the energy within is discharged in the form of a massive tiger paw that slashes at the enemy. (Attack) * Garfo Diboren/Gafou Dibauren: Summons a great white tiger head to bite the enemy.. (Attack) * Goraio Diboren/Goraiou Dibauren: A strengthened version of Rao Diboren with power equal to that of a Dioga-class spell; summons a great white tiger with six tails to attack. Aside from the spell in Zatch's Golden Spellbook, this is Wonrei's strongest spell. (Attack) * Shin Goraio Diboren/Shin Goraiou Dibauren: Wonrei's strongest spell which summons an incredibly powerful white tiger with nine tails and blades jutting out of its back to attack. This spell is seen in Zatch's golden spellbook but is executed by Wonrei. (Attack/Manga Only) * Bosen: Wonrei discharges a blast of wind from his fist. (Attack/Video-Game Only * Baoruk: Strengthening spell with enhances both Wonrei's fists and legs. (Assist/Video-Game Only) Spellbooks they Burned * Several unnamed Mamodo, around Hong Kong (prior to episode 37) * Tsaoron, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 71) * Demolt, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 84) Trivia Wonrei is the only Mamono who to have a partner cursed by Faudo to never fight anyone during the time that his partner was cursed. (Riya fought Zaruchimu, Earth fought Karudio, and Cherish fought Tio and Umagon). Wonrei is apparently the first and only Mamodo to try to have a romantic relationship with his human book owner. Category:Characters Category:Mamodo Category:Good Characters Category:Golden Book Mamodo Category:Male Characters